microvoltsfandomcom-20200224-history
Shotgun
Shotguns are the 3rd weapon and is assigned key "3" by default. It's one of the 3 weapons which are used to "Quick-swap". Weapons (Updated, August 08, 2016) 'Zolo (stock)' The first avaialble shotgun from the start, and it is permanent. Stats: *Power: 810 (Updated) *Firing Rate: 375 (Updated) *Accuracy: 550 (Updated) *Reload speed: 300 (Updated) *Ammo: 3 / 6 (Added) 'Bombard (Shop, unlimited with 18,900 MP)' ,,Bombard your competition with blast after blast! They won't know what hit them.'' Stats: *Power: 876 (Updated) *Firing Rate: 395 (Updated) *Accuracy: 550 (Updated) *Reload speed: 475 (Updated) *Ammo: 3 / 6 (Added) 'Driver (Shop, unlimited with 18,900 MP)' ,,This weapon will drive any trespassers with a loose screw out of your playground.'' Stats: *Power: 1020 (Updated) *Firing Rate: 325 (Updated) *Accuracy: 620 (Updated) *Reload speed: 325 (Updated) *Ammo: 2 / 8 (Added) 'KW-79 (Shop, unlimited with 18,900 MP)' ,,With your loaded ammo at the tip of your shotgun, watching your opponents get killed just got sweeter!'' Stats: *Power: 759 (Updated) *Firing Rate: 475 (Updated) *Accuracy: 480 (Updated) *Reload speed: 325 (Updated) *Ammo: 3 / 6 (Added) AC-ME Cannon (Shop, unlimited with 18,900 MP) ,,This cannon will do the trick when it comes to catching wildly coyotes or roadrunners". Stats: * Power: 870 * Firing Rate:275 * Accuracy: 450 * Reload Speed: 250 * Ammo: 3 / 6 Steel Foxgun (Shop, unlimited with 18,900 MP) ,,Steel yourself for the kick-back from this amazing shotgun."" Stats: * Power: 766 * Firing Rate: 475 * Accuracy: 450 * Reload Speed: 250 * Ammo: 3 / 6 Cajun Fox (Shop, unlimited with 18,900 MP) ,,Make enamel stew of your opponents. Stats: * Power: 766 * Firing Rate: 275 * Accuracy: 450 * Reload Speed: 475 * Ammo: 3 / 6 '''ADV-Bombard (Shop, unlimited with 9,135 RT)' (Advanced Weapon: Upgrade 2x Faster) ,,Bombard your competition with blast after blast! They won't know what hit them.'' Stats: * Power: 905 * Firing Rate: 405 * Accuracy: 550 * Reload Speed: 475 * Ammo: 3 / 6 ADV-Driver (Shop, unlimited with 9,135 RT) (Advanced Weapon: Upgrade 2x Faster) ,,This weapon will drive any trespassers with a loose screw out of your playground.'' Stats: * Power: 1020 * Firing Rate: 335 * Accuracy: 620 * Reload Speed: 350 * Ammo: 2 / 8 ADV-KW-79 (Shop, unlimited with 9,135 RT) (Advanced Weapon: Upgrade 2x Faster) ,,With your loaded ammo at the tip of your shotgun, watching your opponents get killed just got sweeter!'' Stats: * Power: 790 * Firing Rate: 475 * Accuracy: 480 * Reload Speed: 350 * Ammo: 3 / 6 Dyaus of Sky (Shop, unlimited with 9,135 RT) ,, Manufactured by Zooc Company. A divine weapon of creation.'' Stats: * Power: 907 * Firing Rate: 740 * Accuracy: 450 * Reload Speed: 650 * Ammo: 4 / 8 ~Coupon Shop: These are Weapons that cannot be receive through normal actions but are much stronger than normal weapons from Shop. These weapons are also named "God Weapons" and can be bought with coupons and coupons are obtained from Spending RT at Capsule Machine ''' or playing '''Single Wave Hard (3 coupons per day). Capsule Machine.jpg ADV-KW-79(Coupon) (30 days with 10 Coupons) (Advanced Weapon: Upgrade 2x Faster) ,,With your loaded ammo at the tip of your shotgun, watching your opponents get killed just got sweeter!'' Stats: * Power: 790 * Firing Rate: 475 * Accuracy: 480 * Reload Speed: 350 * Ammo: 3 / 6 = Perses ( Unlimited with 100 Coupons / 7 Days with 100 Coupons) ,,The sound of destruction and peace'' Stats: * Power: 858 * Firing Rate: 460 * Accuracy: 490 * Reload Speed: 700 * Ammo: 3 / 6 Note: This Weapon cannot be upgraded!!! Movic ( Unlimited with 100 Coupons) ,,Try searching it on the web!'' Stats: * Power: 830 * Firing Rate: 750 * Accuracy: 430 * Reload Speed: 700 * Ammo: 5 / 10 Note: ''' This Weapon '''cannot be upgraded!!! Sting ( Unlimited with 100 Coupons) ,,Manufactured by SSPF Company. A special weapon for a special hero.'' Stats: * Power: 908 * Firing Rate: 450 * Accuracy: 605 * Reload Speed: 590 * Ammo: 3 / 6 Note: This weapon can be upgraded!!! Strategy The main strategy to use with the Shotguns is to equip it while backpedalling away from an enemy with a melee weapon equiped. Because the shotgun deals more damage at close range than any Rifle, you can stay out of range of a hit and still deal enough damage to get a kill. Another slightly more uncommon strategy is to use it to charge into the enemy base in Capture The Battery. The spray damage dealt by the weapon isn't exactly ideal for clearing up enemies, but it's a decent backup when your other weapons are out of ammo. Generally you'll want to stay as close to the opponent without being in melee range, that leaves them unable to use any 1 shot weapons directly against you and leaves them with either backing away or using shotgun as well. Category:Weapons